


College Daze

by Slashseeker, Trudy Zaire (MonkeysInPants)



Series: Chasin' Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Gay Character, Getting high, Having Sex, M/M, Past Abuse, Premature Ejaculation, Shotgunning, college boys, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashseeker/pseuds/Slashseeker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeysInPants/pseuds/Trudy%20Zaire
Summary: A good way to spend a day: a bed, a boyfriend, and a bowl of bud.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Chasin' Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650598
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	College Daze

**Author's Note:**

> You ever start a Fandom AU RP that ends up with enough original setting and backstory that you just go 'well, might as well make it my own'? That happens to me a lot.

Chase cracks open one eye as his boyfriend drops onto the bed next to him. His lazy gaze sweeps over Andrew’s body, taking in his familiar form. He licks his lips. The man is all long legs, slim hips, and arms with just enough muscle to make them delightfully squeezable. And wearing far too many clothes for Chase’s taste. They’ll have to fix that ASAP.

Stretching, the thin sheet — and nothing else — that covers Chase’s own body rides further down his hips, exposing more warm brown skin. “You look like the cat that got the canary, babe,” Chase says, eyeing the grin that splits his boyfriend's face. “So either you’re _real_ happy to see me — fully understandable — or you’ve got something fun to tell me. Spill.”

“Maybe it’s both,” Andrew says, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. As he pulls back, his voice rises in a sing-song tone, “Guess what I got!” Reaching into his hoodie pocket he produces a plastic bag with a flourish. A baggie full of something dry, green, and leafy.

Chase hums, putting on a show of pondering this truly mysterious and no doubt rhetorical question. “Well, it’s either catnip or weed, and we both know you don’t care for pussy.”

Andrew snorts, sitting up and leaning over to retrieve his grinder and bowl from the nightstand. “Bad joke.” And yet his brilliant smile doesn’t shrink a single nanometer. 

"Liar,” Chase accuses. “All my jokes are good." Grinning back, he rolls onto his belly, pillowing his head on his arms as he watches Andrew work. 

“Of course.” Grey eyes roll. Then, as he loads the grinder, Andrew asks, “Want to share with me?”

"Sure, why not. We got nowhere to be all day." Mm, that sweet conjunction of no work and no school.

“Damn right.”

With the ease of long practice, Andrew is quick to prepare the herb for them. Chase loves watching him work. There's a natural dexterity in those long fingers that gets him licking his lips. After jostling the nickel in his grinder to collect more kief, Andrew packs the bowl. Pulling his lighter from his pocket, he passes both over to his boyfriend. “Here, you can have the green hit.”

Chase sits up, the sheet sliding down until it barely keeps his modesty, and accepts the offer. “Mmm, such a gentleman.”

The slight sarcasm in his compliment gets a huff out of Andrew, but it doesn’t stop Chase from lighting up and taking a hit. The herb sparks and burns as Chase inhales, sucking in a lungful of fragrant smoke.

“More of a gentleman than you, usually,” Andrew says, giving Chase's lone electric blue curl a playful tug. The bowl is still glowing when it's handed back to Andrew. Taking a deep draw off of it, he smothers the embers with the bottom of his lighter to keep it from burning too fast.

“Good thing I never claimed to be a gentleman.” Chase gives his boyfriend a playful wink, getting only a roll of eyes in return.

“Is it just me,” Andrew says, words colored with blue smoke, “Or does this stuff kinda taste like blueberries?”

"Dunno," Chase says, leaning in to kiss the other man as he takes the bowl back. He can taste the smoke on Andrew's lips and he licks his own as he pulls away to take another hit, trying to pay attention to the taste. Finally he shrugs, "Never had much of a refined palette. Miss me with that wine tasting shit. Gets me drunk all the same out of a box, and for a lot cheaper too."

Andrew laughs and shakes his head, finally tugging his hoodie over his head and dropping it to the floor. "Pretty sure you've burned your taste buds off with all those atrocious hot sauces you like. Flavor is wasted on you, now."

"If it's not hot enough to strip paint off a wall, then it's not worth eating." The stripping gets Andrew an approving glance. Still far more clothes than he should be wearing in Chase's presence, though.

“I'm going to borrow a line from my buddy Sonja and call you one of the most extra people I have ever met.”

“What can I say? I'm living my best life.” Or at least he’s trying to fake it until he makes it. There's days Chase doesn't think about his ex at all now. Of course, having a gorgeous, attentive man around to distract him helps. Andrew is everything that Colby wasn't. For one, Colby wouldn't have noticed the sudden small dip in Chase's mood. Or cared about it, for that matter.

“Hey,” Andrew says, voice soft, catching his boyfriend's wandering attention. The kiss he plants on Chase's lips is as gentle as his tone. Taking the bowl and lighter back, he fills his lungs with smoke, holding it in even as he leans in for a deeper kiss. Andrew sighs and Chase breathes in as warm smoke fills his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut. Wisps of grey escape the places where their lips don't quite seal.

“Oh, that's hot," Chase exhales as Andrew pulls back.

Andrew smiles at the murmur, looking pleased with himself. “Mm, yeah? Sure I'm not just doing it to hog the bowl?”

Chase watches as his boyfriend takes another hit, unable to keep an answering grin off his face. “Hog it all you want if it gets me more of those kisses.”

He parts his lips, eager for another kiss and Andrew dips in to meet them. This kiss is slower, with a hint of tongue. Andrew exhales, slow and steady, as Chase breathes in, sharing the smoke mouth-to-mouth.

Chase doesn't open his eyes after the kiss this time. He sinks into a full recline, blowing faint smoke out through his nose.

There are a couple more hits in the bowl, but Andrew only takes one before he douses it and sets it aside, moving to crawl over Chase. Braced on his forearms, he leans in for one more kiss. This time he doesn't pull back, even when his lungs are empty of smoke. The world dissolves into a warm haze of lips moving against lips, tongue touching tongue.

Murmuring sweet nothings against Andrew's lips, Chase drapes a lazy arm over his back. His other hand drifts down to palm his own crotch through the thin sheet still draped over him. Andrew hums back at the soft words, moving his lips away from Chase's to kiss along his jaw. When he reaches the spot under Chase's ear, he whispers, “I can blow you, if you want.”

Chase's soft cock gives a twitch of interest under his hand, and he tilts his head to bare his neck for his boyfriend. “I was gonna ask for a handy, but that sounds way better.”

Andrew smiles against Chase's skin. His lips and teeth and tongue find the crook of the other man's neck, worrying a mark there. “You know I love giving head, Chase.”

_Boy_ did he know! Andrew demonstrated such plenty often. And he liked swallowing, to boot.

"Hey, work a little harder,” Chase interjected playfully, “All my other hickeys are fading." He gives Andrew a soft smile, even though it goes unseen with the man's face tucked below his chin. With gentle squeezes, his cock stirs to life against his palm. "You like to suck me dry, is what. So damn thirsty for cock."

The words pull a pleased, unfazed hum from Andrew. A bit cock-hungry he may be, but Chase is worse in so many ways — though Chase prefers the descriptor ‘thirsty as fuck’. After all, he's aggressively bisexual and equal-opportunity horny when he's not busy being monogamous.

“Only for yours,” Andrew says. Well, unless they count that prof he’s been fantasizing about since second year... His mouth latches onto Chase's neck, obliging his boyfriend's request. He nips and sucks until he's satisfied, leaving a mark dark enough to stand out even on Chase's deep olive skin. Mission accomplished, he pursues his other goal, kissing his way down the other man's chest, only stopping to give each nipple a gentle bite.

Laughing a little at the sting, Chase presses a hand to Andrew's head and gives it a playful downward shove, encouraging him on his journey. “Well, it _is_ a great cock…” Then as soft lips trail further down his chest he adds, “Hey, think I should get nipple rings?”

Andrew glances up from planting a kiss over Chase's belly button, brow furrowing. "Well, I heard they can be pretty painful, but if you want them…” He tilts his head in thought. “They’d look good on you.”

“I can handle a little pain.” Chase gives Andrew a wry grin. He's got the scars to prove it. But now isn't the time to think about that. Now's the time for mellowing out with his BF BFF. And getting a blow job. One of his hands drifts up to tease his left nipple, as Andrew kisses his way down his body, tweaking it to hardness. “Rings or barbells, you think?”

“Pretty sure you'll have to get barbells first.” Andrew pauses to nuzzle the crest of Chase's hip. As he does, he eases the sheet lower, finally unveiling his boyfriend's cock, already at full attention. “You can get rings later though.”

“Right, right,” Chase says, staring up at the ceiling with a vacant grin.

Finally reaching his goal, Andrew buries his nose in the thatch of hair at the base of his boyfriend's cock. He inhales, taking in Chase's unique scent.

"Maybe I'll get one of those little chains later," Chase adds. "Nipple bondage."

His high settling in, Andrew only responds with a lazy hum, the sound almost a purr. Cupping the side of Chase's cock against his palm, he rubs his cheek against the length of it, cat-like. His eyes droop closed with contentment. After a few nuzzles, he turns his head to drag his lips up the side of it from base to tip.

Chase lets out a noise between a laugh and a moan at the attention Andrew lavishes on his cock. He's never had a boyfriend — or girlfriend — who loved dick as much as Andrew. Not that he's had a _lot_ of lovers to compare with, but– his mind blanks out as lips wrap around the head of his cock.

Andrew grins around his mouthful, looking up at Chase as his boyfriend kicks a leg over his shoulder. Then he's sucking, tongue teasing its way under the other's foreskin. He moans at the taste, eyes hooded as he takes Chase's cock deeper into his mouth.

The happiest, mellowest sigh escapes from between Chase's lips and his eyes slide shut. His fingers stroke through his boyfriend's hair, silky strands slipping between his fingers. He's polite enough not to thrust without warning, but he lets his hips give a lazy roll. Free hand finding one of his nipples again, he pinches it between thumb and forefinger, imagining the sting of a needle slipping through his skin. Hot. "Hey Andrew, wanna pierce my nipples for me?"

Andrew lets out a surprised noise, though he takes his time pulling off of Chase's cock with a wet slurp. He keeps stroking the length of it as he answers, “Honestly, I'm flattered by the question, but I don't want to do it wrong.”

“Huh.” Chase frowns at that answer, but he's not troubled by it for long. His train of thought has already derailed and gone careening off into greener pastures. Like, what if he got a _tongue_ ring? What if _Andy_ got a tongue ring–? With a groan, his thoughts cut off again completely as Andrew returns to his previous task.

This time he works his way down until dark curls tickle his nose, swallowing Chase's cock with ease. Hips lift to meet him, and he holds them down, making his boyfriend whine. Chase scratches careful fingers over his scalp, and another pleased hum from Andrew makes Chase's toes curl. He swallows one more time before pulling back, the movements of his head shallower. Every few bobs he takes Chase to the hilt again, sucking hard around the flesh filling his throat. Andrew loves the way his buzz combines with the restricted breathing of giving head. It leaves him feeling lightheaded in the most delightful way.

He's not the only one feeling lightheaded. Between his own high and the pleasure of Andrew's lips, Chase feels a lot like he's floating. Lost in a realm of pure sensation, all his thoughts blown away on the wind. With his eyes closed it's easy to focus on just the way he feels. The pressure of Andrew's mouth around him, warm and wet. The texture of soft black hair under his fingertips. The flex of his own muscles as his hips rock gently, completely out of sync with Andrew's rhythm.

But Andrew can work with that, and he matches each rock of Chase's hips with a dip of his head. His happy humming vibrates around his lover's cock. He loves the way Chase's hand feels in his hair. The touch sends pleasant tingles running down his spine to pool at the base of his own cock. It twitches, neglected in favor of the one in his mouth. He can come later, if he doesn't finish when Chase spills down his throat.

Chase's expression drifts between a lazy, satisfied grin and almost-silent open-mouthed gasps. The sounds he makes are soft, gentle notes of pleasure. He can feel warmth pooling in his belly, but the shift of his hips stays slow. His cock leaks a steady stream of pre-cum into Andrew's mouth, the pitch of his moans rising. He grinds a thumb over one of his nipples.

A few more hard sucks before Andrew shifts his position to lie flat on his stomach. This way he can grind against the bed and free up his arms. He takes Chase's balls in hand, rolling them in his palm. Then his fingers slip into that warm space behind them. He rubs two knuckles there, stimulating his boyfriend's prostate from the outside.

"Oh, oh–!" Chase moans at the pressure against his taint. And without warning he's plunging into the laziest damn orgasm of his life. His hips still as his cock throbs, a shiver going through him from head to toe.

It's the only warning Andrew gets before he receives a mouthful of cum, long spurts spilling down his throat. Luckily, he's experienced enough at this that he swallows it all without choking, his Adam's apple bobbing rhythmically. When he pulls off with a lewd slurp, there's still a smudge of white at the corner of his mouth. He makes sure to meet Chase's eyes before licking it clean, a hazy smugness curling his mouth into a gentle smirk. “Mmm, you always taste good.”

Chase grins down his body at Andrew, watching him lick his lips clean. He feels so very warm and hazy good, his hips still twitching. "Nice." Then he quirks a brow at his boyfriend and adds, “Did you come already or you actually gonna get to fuckin’ me this time?” 

Andrew glances down at himself. His cock is still hard, but there's a spreading wet spot where the tip of it presses against his pants. "Might be able to, but not going to last long at all." He might end up coming as soon as he presses into Chase's body, with the way his cock is already throbbing.

Chase gives a bark of laughter and spreads his thighs. The tip of his tongue peeks out from between his teeth as he reaches down, tugging his balls up and out of the way. Using two fingers from his other hand, he spreads his hole, giving his boyfriend an eyeful. "C'mon. At least get the tip in. Come inside me."

The words send a small shiver down Andrew's spine, and he meets Chase's gaze with a hazy sort of heat. "Alright, alright..."

Andrew may be high as a kite right now, but he still remembers the utility of lube. Stretching up next to his boyfriend, he slips his hand behind the pillows. Their well-used tube of lube lived in the space between mattress and headboard when not in use. It was almost empty already. They’d need to buy more soon.

With Andrew leaning over him so tantalizingly, Chase can't help taking advantage. His fingers find those cute little nipples and give both of them a pinch. Andrew flinches and gasps, his cock twitching at the pleasing sting. Retreating from Chase’s naughty fingers, Andrew tugs his cock from his pants. He's quick to slick up his head — too much touching is going to set him off. Finally, he settles back into the welcoming space between Chase's legs.

"You want me to finger you?”

"Naw," Chase says, teasing his own nipples again instead. "I'm super relaxed. It'll go in just fine. Just want you in me."

They'd done without condoms between them for awhile now. Talked it over, gotten tested. Both of them had craved the intimacy of not having a barrier of a rubber between them. So as soon as Andrew sets the lube aside, all he needs to do is angle himself right before pressing into Chase.

He’d been right when he said he wasn't going to last. Only the head of his cock makes it inside Chase before the pressure and heat has him giving a few abortive thrusts. He only gets a little deeper before he finishes inside his boyfriend. Most of his cock is still outside Chase's body, twitching with orgasm. Andrew shudders, shaking arms barely supporting him at the rush of pleasure. Between his moans, he manages to choke out, "Chase!"

It's hot, it really is, to have his boyfriend fill him with cum. And yet the situation suddenly strikes Chase as incredibly hilarious. He doesn't mean to, but he breaks into a fit of giggles. Andrew gives him a sour look at the laughter and Chase tries to make it up to him by dragging him in for a sloppy kiss, getting a nip in return as punishment.

"You're an ass,” Andrew grumbles, without any heat behind it. “I warned you, you know."

"Yeah. An ass that you put your dick in." That sets off another fit of laughter. Chase lifts his legs to wrap them around Andrew's hips. He tugs, trying to coax him deeper regardless of his softening length. "It wasn't a bad thing."

"Your laughing at me doesn't help." The pull of Chase’s legs makes his breath catch. Ever the indulgent boyfriend, he seats himself further inside Chase before laying his body over him with a huff.

"Hey," Chase says, feet rubbing up and down Andrew's long legs. "I laugh because you make me happy."

"Yeah, I know. Still stings my pride a bit when it's about my lack of stamina." And okay, maybe he's smiling a little now. He can't stay in a bad mood around Chase for long, especially not a sour mood as shallow as this.

A bright grin splits Chase's face. "Wouldn't really call it a lack of stamina. 'S not your fault I'm just too damn sexy."

Andrew huffs again, kissing the grin off of his boyfriend's lips. "Yeah, yeah, don't go getting too smug."

Chase hums happily as they kiss. He could continue to tease, but honestly he's feeling way too warm and fuzzy to bother with banter. So he indulges in making out with his boyfriend, mumbling against his lips, "I love you."

"Love you too, babe. Even if you're an ass sometimes." Andrew grins into the next kiss, then nuzzles at the other's cheek, soft and content. "You are kinda awesome otherwise."

"Why yes, yes I am awesome." Chase sticks out his tongue. "Hey, wanna smoke another bowl before we shower?"

"Sure, we can do that. Means I have to move to do it, though." Andrew is feeling languid now, post-orgasm and in the depths of the high from their first bowl.

"Lazy," Chase chides, and with a clamp of his thighs around Andrew's waist, he promptly rolls him over.

Andrew yelps as Chase flips him sideways, but then he's laughing too. He draws Chase in for another kiss. The bowl and the shower can both wait a little longer.


End file.
